A New Face in the Crowd
by xxanimeL-13xx
Summary: Wally could not ask for more when he was offered a full time scholarship in a prestigious school. He couldn't wait to experience new stuff. New friends, new teachers, new classmates and a lot more but is experiencing new emotions and having attraction to new people part of what he asked for in his new life. AU and the story is better than the summary (:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is the first time that I am writing a YJ (only) fic. By the way, this is going to be an AU so please be nice :] Hope you enjoy the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or its characters :[**

**Chapter One: This is just the beginning **

"Crap Uncle B, I can't believe we're late again" Wally west yelled as he urged his uncle to drive faster

"Sorry kiddo, I didn't know it was more than a 15 minute drive to the school. I thought it was only 10" replied his uncle sheepishly

It was only 3 years ago when Wally's parents died from a car accident and custody was given to his aunt and uncle, Iris West-Allen and Barry Allen. His aunt is a well-known reporter in Central City and his uncle is a respected member of the CSI's** (1)** in Central as well. They are living a comfortable life, they weren't filthy rich but they weren't poor either.

Currently, Wally is now 16, a high school student, and enrolled in one of the most prestigious schools in the country, Happy Harbour Academy. Contrary to popular belief, Wally is no egg-head. He is a straight A student and captain of the track team from his previous high school. It was by luck that his uncle is good friends with multi-billionaire Bruce Wanye from Gotham, a neighbouring city. Wanye was generous enough to offer a full-time scholarship to the red head for HHA.

After 5 more minutes of the agonizing car ride, the duo already reached the marble gates of Happy Harbour Academy. Wally could not believe his eyes, the school's size is almost equivalent to half of Central City.

"Holy -, I didn't know I was enrolled in a mini city." he said, completely mesmerized

Barry chuckled at his nephew and ruffled his unruly red locks

"Well Kiddo, HHA is the best school nearest to major cities. Gotham, Central, Star, Metropolis and of course, Happy Harbour **(2)**"

"Look at all those snotty rich brats, I feel like I'm gonna stick out like a sore thumb. Uncle B, I feel kinda sick. Can we just turn around and make go back to Central High." by this time, Wally was turning a bit green and looks like he might pass out any minute.

"You? Sticking out like a sore thumb? No way, just be yourself and you'll blend in perfectly" Barry laughed "Now, get out before I kick you out of this car. I still have work to attend remember" he laughed

Taking a deeeeeeeeep breath, Wally gathered his things and moved out of the passenger's seat

"Bye Uncle B. Love ya, see you later ok"

"Love you too kid. You remember where to get a bus going to Central right?"

"Of course I remember" Wally pouted childishly "You better go before you get late for work"

Barry ruffled his nephew's hair for the last time that morning before he placed the gear in reverse and disappeared from Wally's sight. As Wally was watching his uncle drive away, a tanned hand suddenly touched his shoulder, making him jump slightly. As he turned around, he saw a muscular male with short slightly blonde hair and grey eyes. Maybe two years older than him.

_He must a Senior_ he thought to himself as he assessed the teen in front of him

"Sorry to scare you. I assume your Mr. Wally West. I am Kaldur Haram **(3)**, student president" the teen said while extending his hand for a handshake **(DUH)**. Wally on the other hand was frozen in place. How did he know his name when he was a first timer there.

Noticing the other's unresponsiveness, Kaldur decided to voice out his concern.

"Is there something wrong Wally? Didn't I get your name right?"

Wally suddenly snapped, surprising the other teen.

"DUDE! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME? AM I WEARING SOME SORT OF IDENTIFICATION CARD? WHERE IS IT PASTED? IS IT ON MY SHIRT OR MY BAG? MAYBE IT'S IN MY –"

He suddenly cut off by the deep laughter that emitted from the one across him. Kaldur laughed for about a minute before he wiped the tears forming in his eyes. Wally stared at him like he is crazy. Kaldur coughed slightly and explained the sudden laughter

"No, it's just that –haha- it's just that the school board told us that a red haired male is transferring here today. According to the memo they have sent, we are excepting only one transferee today"

"Oh… for a minute there, I thought made a total idiot of myself. I mean it just be plain humiliating to embarrass yourself on the first day of-"he was cut off once again by the broadening smile on Kaldur's face "I'll just shut up now" he said sheepishly while looking at the ground

"I assure that there is no need to be ashamed. I'm sure with your light personality, you'll fit in perfectly" Kaldur said

"You think so?" Wally asked hesitantly while looking at Kaldur. The student president once again placed his hand reassuringly on the red head shoulder and smiled at him.

"I know so. Come on, we still need to get your uniform and we only have half an hour to do so"

"Oh right, uniform. I forgot about that"

"Oh don't worry. We have yours in the council room. If you would just follow me, we can get it in no time"

_Okay so far, so good_ Wally thought to himself as he followed Kaldur inside the building

===================================== Inside the Council Room ========================================

"Well Wally, how does it feel?"

"Just right. Too bad I'm not used to wearing uniforms" the red hair said as he examined his reflection on the full-length mirror. He was wearing black slacks, black closed shoes, white dress shirt which is tucked in, and a black blazer with dull gold linings on the edges. To complete his look, he is wearing a black and dull gold stripped neck tie, kinda like his blazer's color. Same type as Kaldur

_Huh, I guess they don't receive special treatment here because they are part of the student council _He thought to himself.

"I think it suits you. Here are the rest of your uniforms. Let me take you to your locker so you can place the things that you don't need there and then you can proceed to your first class."

"Thanks Kal, for the support you've given so far"

"No problem. If you ever need a friend, you know where to find me" They smiled at each other as they walked out of the Council Room.

"Your locker isn't really far since it is three locker blocks away from the council room." Kal explained as they were walking down the West wing of the school "Here we are. You have about 15 minutes to get to your first class. You do have your schedule right?"

"Right, let me just look at it for a second" Wally said as he dug through the contents (_More like trash, he thought) _of his bag. "Okay, it says here I have Chemistry as the first subject and it is room 106"

"Well I have English as first subject and it's just across your locker block. By the way, Room 106 is just at the end of the wing."

"Thanks again Kal. So I'll see you around then" As they said their goodbyes, the school bell rang, signalling that the students still have last five minutes before classes start

_Okay first day, here I go _Wally thought as he opened the door to his class

=========================================== END OF CHAPTER =======================================

**A/N: (1) I am not sure if he is a CSI or a police **

**(2) I just made that up **

**(3) I just made the last name of Kaldur since I don't know **

**Please review. Free virtual hugs will be given to the ones who does haha [: **


	2. Scooby-doo, meet the gang

**A\N: Okay first things first: Sorry for the late update. There are a few notes though that I want people to keep in mind XD:**

**1. Conner doesn't have daddy issues so that means that Clark loves him as a son **

**2. Roy still lives with Oliver and also doesn't have daddy issues **

*** The principal's name is made up :D**

**Chapter 2: Scooby-doo, meet the gang **

As Wally entered the door, he was greeted by only a few people. Two girls, one blonde and one red hair, and one raven haired guy.

_Okay, I guess students are normally late here during class. Huh, I guess that's why they have a last five minute warning _He thought to himself. Maybe…

"Students aren't normally late. It's just that it's the first day of class so people, both students and teachers, are lazy to come early" the red head beamed at him

_Please tell me that I didn't just say those things out loud. Please tell me that she can just read minds. WAIT! That sounds even creepier than the first one. Please tell me that they don't have some sort of super powers here _He begged to the universe while avoiding their uncomfortable stares. He snapped back his attention to them when he heard the red head giggle

"Um… Yes, no, no. Yes, you just said those out loud. No, I can't read minds. And no, we don't have super powers here" Wally just smiled at her sheepishly and looked at the ground. To lessen the awkward silence that beginning to fill the room, the girl spoke again

"You must be new here. I never seen you before, there are only a few redheads in the school and I'm one of them. I'm Megan, Megan Jones. I live here in Happy Harbour. The blonde one is Artemis Crock and the guy is Conner Kent."

"Hi I'm Wally, Wally West. I'm new here. I just transferred here today" he said while shaking her hands and waving at the two other occupants

"OH MY GOD! How can I forget? You're the guy who should be coming from Central City High right? The whole school has been buzzing about the new transferee ever since last week. We don't usually have transferees here so naturally you'd be the center of everyone's conversation. We totally have to show you around. I mean-" she was cut off by a hand on her shoulder

"Megan, breathe okay. You have, like, the whole period to talk to him. I don't think that anyone will come in anymore. Hi I'm Artemis." Artemis said while extending her hand "I came from Gotham"

Wally just gave her a polite smile and firm handshake. The three of them didn't notice Conner get up until he extended his hand.

"I'm Conner Kent. I came from Metropolis"

"Oh, I was wondering about your last name. Are you related to the reporter Clark Kent from Daily Planet?" Wally said while returning the handshake as well.

"His kinda like my foster dad. He found me on the staircase of his apartment one night and there you have it"

"Huh, I thought you guys are blood related. Anyways, the reason I'm asking is because my Aunt Iris, she's a reporter as well, is close to someone named Clark Kent."

"Oh, you mean Mrs Iris Allen-West. Yeahh… she made that mistake as well when she first met me. Her reaction was kinda funny when she thought we are related as well" Conner chuckled lightly. Artemis decided to add her thoughts as well

"No shit Sherlock, everyone made the same mistake the first time they met you two" This caused laughter to burst from everyone.

They spend the remaining time of the period to get to know each other and making Wally feel at home. Megan was about to tell stories about their teachers when the bell rang.

"Oh well, there goes the bell." Artemis said while gathering her things and walking towards the door. Wally noticed that Megan and Conner are doing the same and following outside the room. Megan noticed Wally rooted in his seat with a look of uncertainty

"Aren't you coming Wally?" Megan called out

"Um… what do you mean aren't you coming?"

"Oh right, we forgot to tell you. Since this is a prestigious school, there are only a few students here. Enough for one section per year only though most of us are scholarship recipients, only 10% of the school population can actually afford this place."

"So does that mean that we get to spend the whole day together?"

"Umm.. yeah pretty much" Megan offered a huge grin after some hesitation

"Sweet!" Wally said returning the grin as well. He then got up, then together with Megan, went towards Artemis and Conner

The rest of the morning was pretty boring considering that they are already having introductory lesson and introducing Wally to the rest of the class and teachers. Their boredom ended (partially of course, they still do have the rest of the afternoon in school) when the bell rang, signalling their one and a half hour lunch break. Wally was about to leave the classroom when Conner approached him.

"Hey Wally, do you wanna sit with us during lunch. After all, it is your first day here."

"Sure, why not? Who are we sitting with?" he answered hesitantly

"A lot of cool people. You'll meet them during lunch if you sit with us" Conner reassured him

"Okay then. What are we waiting for? Let's go to the cafeteria" Wally said while pumping his fist in the air. This earned him laughs from others.

========================================= The Cafeteria =============================================

Once they were able to get lunches (Taco Tuesdays are the best along with the apple parfait dessert), they settled on a table good for seven and waited for their companions

"Uhhh… I'm soooo bored! Who are we waiting for anyway? exclaimed Wally

"Just two seniors and a freshman. They're usually late for lunch" Megan offered a sheepish smile

"I don't care if they're not usually late. If they won't be here in five more minutes I'm gonna-" she was cut off by a smirking red head. Wally was able to recognize him from somewhere but he couldn't place a finger on it

"If we won't be here by five more minutes, you're gonna what blondie? he asked

"It's none of your business Harper" she replied hotly. "Anyway, where is the little troll? Why is it only the two of you?" she asked. Only then did Wally notice the other person beside this Harper fellow and to his surprise it was Kaldur

"Kaldur!" he suddenly exclaimed, surprising everyone around him and giving him irritated looks. This caused him to shrink back a little his seat. Sensing that the redhead was embarrassed, Kaldur decided to lighten the mood a little

"Wow Wally, you sure do know how to attract an audience" he teased. "Anyway, I'm surprised to see you here them. I guess making friends for you isn't as hard as I thought it would be"

"I'm surprised to see you here as well. I thought that the student president hang out with really cool people. Notthatithinkyouguysarelameitisjustthatheisolderthanyouandyoudontseemtothetypeofpeoplehehangsoutwith" he explained in one breathing

They all looked at him with amused expressions and Conner decided to voice out all of their thoughts.

"You sure do talk a lot" he said while quirking an eyebrow

"Must be part of my charming personality"

"Hahaha, I like this kid. You're new here right? I'm Roy Harper from Star City" Roy grinned while extending a hand. Realization hit Wally hard. In the head (figuratively of course)

"I knew I recognize from somewhere. You're the adopted son of Oliver Queen right? The billionaire, I'm Wally West and I came from Central City" he said while returning the handshake

"Glad to know you don't act differently once you recognized people" Roy said grinning

"Ok guys, now that we all know each other, can someone please answer my question already" Artemis exclaimed

"Why are you asking? Do you miss him already? Can live a day without seeing his face" Roy teased

"Ew Roy, I don't know where you get those ideas from. His like a little brother to me that's all. Is it wrong that I feel concerned" she defended herself, her face twisting to a look of disgust. Their daily bickering was about to start again when Kaldur cut them off

"If you're looking for Dick then I believe he has to run errands for Miss Lance" Kaldur answered politely

"It's so sad then that he will be missing out on lunch after all, we do have someone new to introduce to him." Megan said. It was silent for a whole minute before Wally's stomach decided to make its presence known. Once again this earned him laughs from everyone and making his face turn beet red.

"Come on, let's get lunch started. I'm pretty hungry as well" said Kaldur

The rest of lunch time was spent talking about how the first half of the day was spent and who was interesting and what not. The usual topic for high school student until they were interrupted by an announcement of Principal Martin(***)**

"Attention all students, due to some class mixed up which only been noticed now, all classes for the rest of the day will be postponed. The proper schedule will be given tomorrow morning therefore classes will start at 8:30 am and schedules will be given at 8:00 am. For the remaining time of the day, we will be having a school assembly at 2:00. Thank you and that is all."

Once the announcement was over, whispers and murmurs were around every table in the cafeteria. Kaldur then turned to Wally and beamed at him

"Well Wally, are you ready to meet the whole school?"

**A\N: How was it? Good ? Crappy? I promise the succeeding chapters will be better :D Please review :D Virtual hugs are given to those to do **


	3. Love at First Fright

**Chapter 3: Love at first fright **

"WAIT, WHAT!?" Wally said, suddenly jumping of his seat and backing away from their table. "I know I'm good looking but you seriously want to cause chaos at school because of me. The ladies will cause a stampede trying to get me." he said with mock seriousness

Somewhere between the lines of "cocky bastard" was heard from Artemis, Kaldur sighed but smiled at him, Megan giggled, Conner just raised an eyebrow and Roy scoffed at him.

"Please, you can't even get a girl even if you tried"

"I'll let you know that I know to capture a girl's _and guy's _attention if you know what I mean" Wally then proceeded to give Roy a saucy wink, which he just responded with a "what-the-f" look. Megan on the other hand was beyond trilled by this new information.

"So you're bi too. I know someone who is like that as well. His is a guy too but I think that it's not a problem at all. You guys will go well with each other."

Roy decided to voice his opinion on this matter "Can we not talk about him like that, he's like a little brother to me and it feel weird hearing that you are trying to set him up." he exclaimed

"But they would look cute together" she pouted and then beamed when she remembered she hadn't told the name yet. "His –"

_RIIIIINNNGGGGGGG!_

"Oh well there's the bell. Better luck next time Megs. Come on Kal, let's go to the auditorium." Roy said, trying to sound sad that the conversation was cut off but anyone could clearly see that they won't have to talk about that while he was around as he dragged Kaldur towards the auditorium. Kaldur, however, managed to get away from Roy for a minute as he approach Wally

"Here Wally, if ever you will feel nervous during the introduction, just hold this and it will bring luck or at least that's what they said. It was given to me when I became president"

There on Kaldur's palm, is a small medallion with the insignia of the school

"Thanks Kal. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." With that, Kaldur just nodded and walked towards where he left Roy earlier. Leaving Wally and Megan alone to talk.

"Don't worry Wally, I promise I'll introduce the two of you together when we see him" disappointment was clearly shown on her face though she tried to hide it with a smile.

"Don't worry beautiful, I wasn't really looking for a hook-up either" he tried to reassure her

=======================================At the auditorium ============================================

"Wow, so this is like, the whole school already?" Wally asked in amusement "It's not more than five hundred"

"Told you so" cried Megan

They were about to talk again when a loud feedback was heard from the microphone. Everyone within the area was forced to cover their ears

"Is it okay now?" a man on the stage asked, nods from the technicians made everyone remove their hands from their ears.

"Okay, good afternoon everyone as you all know, I am Principal Martin and I've called you all here to introduce your new schoolmate. Mr Wally West, please come up on stage."

_Oh well, here goes nothing _He thought to himself. As he walks up the stage, he can hear whispering and murmuring about him. This made him be (slightly) self-conscious however he saw all the reassuring smiles and smirks that his friends gave him and his self-confidence has returned. His hand suddenly played with the medallion in his pocket. When he reached the stage, he was ushered to the left of the principal, who began talking again.

"To make him know the school a little bit more, let us introduce to him the student council. As call your name, please come up on stage and stay at my right side."

_Okay, I know Kal is the president but who are the other guys_ Wally thought to himself

"Student president, Kaldur Haram"

_Like I said nothing new _

"Since the vice president is not around, let us proceed to the next rank. Council Secretary, Megan Jones"

_Okayyyy…. She never told me about being a council member. _Wally frowned at that thought. _Maybe they just don't like special attention. Hell, it's almost the end of the day and I haven't seen the freaking vice president yet so maybe that can explain it. _He reassured himself

"Council Treasurer, Roy Harper"

_Okay… maybe it's kinda given that he'll be treasurer. He's the adapted son of a freakin' billionaire businessman for Christ's Sake! He knows about this kind of thing._

"And last but not the least General Affairs Manger, Conner Kent"

_Okay, that was kinda unexpected…_

"With that I introduce to you the student council. I hope that you will all welcome him to the family with open arms. That is all for the rest of the day, you are dismissed."

As soon the occupants of the stage left, Wally was bombarded with introductions, greetings and handshakes from left and right. He was so caught up with the attention that he forgot he still have Kaldur's medallion, only then did he noticed that the student council was no longer there

_Maybe they return to the council room. I remember Kaldur saying something about a meeting during lunch time _He thought to himself.

He politely excused himself and said that he needed to go the council room for a moment. Okays, goodbyes and see you laters were heard from his new found friends.

======================================== At the Council Room ========================================

_(Italicized are thoughts of Wally.) _

"Hello Kal. Are you there?" Wally peeked inside to find it empty. "I'm just going to return the medallion you gave me earlier. I'll place it at your desk all right."

"Great! Now I feel like an idiot for talking to an empty room" he grumbled under his breath as he approached a desk with the label president.

The lay-out of the room was simple. Five desks were styled in a U-shape fashion. The president's desk stayed at the middle. If you're facing it, the right side would be the vice president and treasurer's desks. The left side would be the secretary and general manager's desks.

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to look around for a bit in case a wait for Kal to come here. _He proceeded to look at the left side.

_For a girl who's so bubbly, I'm surprised her desk is not surrounded with cute and adorable thing. _True enough; the only contents of her desk are pad papers, pens and sticky notes. He then got bored with looking at Megan's desk so he proceeded to Conner's desk.

"Seriously, he's desk is almost empty. What does he do any way for a-"

"Usually, he's the one who gives information to the students regarding activities and what not"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" the person said. Based on the light cracking of his voice when he sniggered at Wally, he guessed he is around the same age.

"Dude, you scared the-" Wally was cut off as he turned around to the sight of the most perfect sapphire orbs. "ImeanImeanImean…" he kept on repeating in super speed talk.

By now, the stranger was full out laughing. "Hahaha…Sorry dude… didn't mean to scare… hahaha… you. I just want you to know that you have a companion." He said as he wiped the tears that formed at the corner of his perfect, in Wally's opinion at least, eyes.

"I'm Richard Grayson by the way but friends call me Dick. And you are?" he said as he extended his hand towards Wally. Wally grabbed it but he still wasn't able t form a coherent sentence.

"I'm…uhhh…I'm…uhhh-"

"His name is Wally West. He's the new student that you were also supposed to meet today. He hangs out with us now." Kaldur suddenly cut in.

"Kal, you know it's not nice to butt-in in other people's conversation." Dick scolded mockingly. By now, Wally recovered his composure and smiled brightly at him which Dick gladly returned. Mock-scolding the student president was fun, to both of them anyway. Kaldur just sighed tiredly.

"What are you doing here anyway Dick? I thought you have somewhere to go to." Kaldur asked

"I just came back for some of my stuff and now that I have it, I'm gonna go now. Bye Kal. You too Wally." Dick said as he passed by them. He both flashed them smiles however the one Wally received was a tad bit longer than Kaldur's.

About five minutes have passed since Dick left before Wally remembered why he went to the council room in the first place.

"By the way Kal, the reason I came here is because I wanted to say thank you and I wanted to return the medallion you lent me." He said before placing the medallion in Kal's desk. "Basing on all the papers in your desk, you're kinda busy so I'll be going now." He smiled at Kal.

"No problem Wally. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Ok bye."

Five hours. Five freakin' hours, that's how long it took for Kaldur to finish all his works. He was about to leave the school already when Principal Martin walked in.

"Ahh, Mr. Haram. I'm glad you're still here." He said panting, it seems like he just run from the principal's office to the council room.

"What seems to be the problem Sir?" Kaldur asked, curiosity painted in his face.

"I have some bad news and good news."

**A/N: Ta da hahaha My introduction for Dick's character was suck-ish. Sorry T.T. Anyways, I'll do better in the later chapters :D I promise. Please review XD Flames are accepted :D**


End file.
